New To You
by cupcakekiller12
Summary: Grace hasn't always lived with the Sohmas', in fact most don't know who she is. Currently she goes to the same high school as Yuki, Haru, and Momiji Sohma. But her story doesn't start at the school it starts with a chase. Rated T for things that may happen in the future and some language. Sorry for the bad summary and this story can and will get random at some points.


**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT FRUITS BASKET OR ANYTHING FROM FRUITS BASKET, I OWN ONLY MY !**

I haven't always lived with the Sohma's, in fact; most of them don't even know I exist. As far as most of them know I'm no one, but it's not their fault that they don't know, I've never been a social person, and I don't really talk to anyone I don't know, so you can't blame them for not knowing me. Only a handful knows that I live with the Sohma's and that includes Akito. Akito is the head of the Sohma family and was kind enough to let me live with his family, but from what I hear the others think he's a mean, cold hearted guy who cares about nothing but himself, that's when I think to myself… if only they knew. Anyways I going to start high school soon, I over heard that some of the other Sohma's also go there, so maybe I'll meet them. Akito is letting me wear the boy's uniform, since I don't really like short skirts. I just hope I don't fail anything other wise, Akito will be pissed, so I am going to push myself into doing my best and maybe I'll make friends along the way.

_Today is the day! I'm finally going to high school! _I thought excitedly. As I got ready I smiled and went out the door without thinking of who'd I meet, I bumped into one of the maids, "Oh I'm so sorry Miss, didn't see where I was going." I apologized. "It's alright, Grace, are you ready for school?" she asked. "Yes, can't wait." I replied. "Do you have your backpack?" she wondered. "Yes." I answered. "Books, papers, pencils, pens, and your lunch," she asked. "Yes, I checked and I have everything." I smiled. "Great." She replied. "You best be going, your going to be l-"  
"It's alright I'll drive her." Replied Hatori, "Good morning Hatori," I greeted. "Hello Grace, are you ready?" he wondered. I nodded, "Ok, lets go." He said. I smiled and jumped beside him and walked towards his car.

"You will be in a class with Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma, don't get on Haru's bad side, and Momiji is dressed in a girl's uniform." Hatori informed. I nodded and got out of the car, "Bye Hatori." I left.

I walked into the classroom and sat down in one of the seats, and some of the girls looked at me. Then one walked up to me, "Hi!" they said. I waved and smiled, "I noticed that you're wearing a boy's uniform, would you believe me that I'm a boy in a girl's uniform?" he asked. I smiled, "You look good in a girl's uniform, are you perhaps Momiji Sohma?" you asked. His brown eyes brightened, "Yes! How did you know?"

You replied, "A friend told me."

"Oh you know Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Torhu?" he wondered. "Who's that?" you asked, Momiji looked at you, "They're my-"  
"Momiji, people don't always want to hear your stories." Advised a boy with white and black hair, "Oh he was no trouble, really he was just being nice," I smiled and patted his head. Then looked up at the boy again, his eyes, widened in awe and confusion. I looked back and then looked down at Momiji; he was just as confused as the other boy, "What's wrong?" I asked. "N-nothing." The other kid asked. "Haru,-"

"You're Hatsuharu?" I asked. His eyes darkened a little, "Why, you have a problem with that?"

"No, just wondering." I said and then the bell rang and school had officially started.

As class started a note was passed to you, it read _what's your name – Hatsuharu, _you replied, _**my name is Grace**__, What's your last name, __**I don't have one, **__What do you mean you don't have one, everyone has one, __**I just wasn't given one, why do **__**you**__** have a problem with it, **__No, just wondering, _and that was the last one before the teacher asked, "Miss Grace and Mr. Sohma, is there something you want to share with the class?"

I shook your head and looked down while the other girls snickered around you. "No, ma'am," replied Haru. Her hand motioned for the note to come forward as it was passed up I took it and ripped it, up, then passed it to the teacher. She looked at you awe struck, "Miss Grace, do you think this is a game. Do you think that was funny?"

I shook my head and looked downwards, "Look me in the eyes and tell me." She ordered. I sat there and looked at her, "You motioned for it, you never said in what condition you wanted to see it and it was none of your business anyways." I murmured. "Miss Grace!" she yelled. I gave her the look of _what do you want me to do about, it's already ripped up. _"Who are your parents I will call them about this!" she boasted. "Great, good luck with that." I muttered. "What?" she asked. "You don't have parents?"

"I never said I didn't have parents, I just said good luck trying to call them." I murmured. "Are you inferring that I'm stupid?" she wondered. I shook my head, "Not at all."

That's when the bell rang for lunch and everyone sprang out of their seats and off to the cafeteria. I just took my lunch and headed for the roof, as I ate my lunch I stared off in to the distance, looking at the view of the forest and rodes. It was silent and open, it's not that I don't like being around other people, it is just like that I don't know how to really open up to people or talk to anyone I don't really know or haven't heard of. Then I heard some people coming up and whispering. I just kept eating and tried to look back, "Oh there's someone up here." A girlie voice pointed out. "Maybe we should-"  
I spoke up, "It's alright, I don't mind."

"Are you sure-"  
I nodded and turned around, there were several people there, Haru, Momiji, a girl with brown hair, and 2 boy's , one had orange hair and one had grayish, hair. "Grace, what are you doing up here?" Haru wondered, I shrugged, "Oh hi Grace! I didn't know I'd meet you up here! This is Torhu, and the boy over there is my cousin Yuki! The other boy over there is my other cousin Kyo!" Momiji informed. I smiled as of I were saying nice to meet you. "Hello Miss…" Yuki started. "Just call me Grace." I said. He smiled, "It's nice to meet you Grace."

"Nice to meet you too Yuki," I replied. I finished my lunch and picked it up, "Nice to meet you all and I'll see you in class Momiji." I informed and patted Momiji's hair once again and left the roof.

When you returned from the roof, you were stopped by a group, "What were you doing with Prince Yuki?"

I simply looked at them, "Well, what were you doing with him!?" they repeated. I shrugged and just looked down, "Well don't get any thoughts about being with him, as the Prince Yuki Fan Club we have first dibs!" they reported. I shrugged again and waved them off, "Hey! We're talking to you!" they informed. "If we figure out that something is going between you 2, things will happen!" they informed, but you just kept walking. Then another person stopped you, "Why is a girl wearing a boy's uniform!" he asked. I just shrugged and looked at him without a care in the world. "That is against the rules young lady!" he informed. "Does it look like I care about your stupid rules right now?" I muttered. "Did you want to follow that Sohma kid who dresses like a girl!" he wondered. I glared at him, "Don't you dare blame something I've done on someone else!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, you must change your ways!" he ordered. "Yeah what are you going to do about it, patronize me everyday?" I murmured. "Just leave me alone ok, you're giving me a headache; and just be lucky I agreed to wear the boy's uniform."

He began to start a statement, but I left and went to my class.

When class started the teacher began to ask questions naturally I raised my hand, but the teacher just seemed to keep skipping over me like I wasn't even there. After a few elective classes it was time to go home.

Hatori came to pick me up and as I got in the car he asked me, "How was it?"

"Got stopped in the hallway by a few idiots, but I met those 2 boys you were talking about in the morning, Momiji seems really nice and Haru seems calm." I reported. "You didn't get on Haru's black side?" he wondered. "No, he has a black side? Seems really calm and collected to me," I informed. "Do Haru and Momiji live at the main house too?"

Hatori hesitated, "Yes, maybe you'll meet them soon."

When you entered the main house Hatori said, "Akito wants to see you."

I smiled and nodded, then headed towards Akito's room. As you entered you kneeled down and looked at Akito, "Good afternoon Grace."

"Good afternoon Akito."

"How was your first day?" he asked. (I know that Akito is really a girl, but Grace doesn't know that so just bear with me).

"Good I guess." I replied. "Did you meet anyone?" Akito wondered. "Yes, Momiji and Haru, they were nice." I informed. "Any other Sohmas?" he asked. "Um, Kyo and Yuki?" I reported. "Kyo really didn't talk, but Yuki seemed really polite and nice." I informed. "That's great Grace and Grace…"

"Yes Akito?"

"I would like you to join us at dinner this evening."  
My eyes widened and a smile on my face grew, "Really, I can meet everyone!"

"Not everyone, but a selected few." He replied. I looked at him, "Thank you."

He looked back at me, "Grace, get washed up and wear one of the dresses I gave you, and one of the servants will do your hair. Don't come until someone calls you. "

I nodded and got up, "Yes, Akito."

As I went to go wash myself I had an overwhelming feeling of joy and fear. Then I went into my room and chose one of the dresses, I chose one that went pass my knees and was a light blue with while lace, it has sort of think straps on my shoulders and was pretty. "Wow!" I exclaimed. 'Miss I'm here to do your hair." A maid reported. I sat down on my bed and let you braid my hair, after it was done I looked it in the mirror, she had made my hair into a crown like braid and finished it with a French braid. "Amazing," you said. She smiled and then left the room. After about an half an hour of waiting, some one called me to the dinning room. Slowly I made my way there, as I got to the door I stopped, _should I go in, what if I'm wrong?_

"Come in," Akito's voice rang. I slowly opened the door and looked in. I looked at some of the faces, then another voice sprang, "Grace, what are you doing here!?"

"Um…" I tried to say. "She lives here." Reported Akito. "What!?" shouted a chorus of voices. "Grace, you can sit next to Haru." Informed Akito. I nodded and sat down, "How long have you lived here?" asked Haru. "Oh about 8 years." I murmured. "What, you've been living here for 8 years and literally more then half of the family doesn't even know who you are?!"

"Haru, calm down." I warned. "So Akito, you gathered most of us around, so what is it?"  
"Oh Grace, you know me too well, yes I do have an announcement." He informed. _Oh this'll be good, _I thought. He grinned evilly, "Just say it already, better to rip off the bandage and have it sting for a few seconds, then to do it slowly have it hurt for a while." I pushed. "Grace, Haru, I am betrothing you two." He announced. I paused for a moment and then looked at Haru, his face was full of anger and confusion, "Why aren't you objecting to this?" Haru asked me. "Because I can't." I stated simply. "This is my only home, and if Akito throws me out I'll have nobody and nothing to run to."

I could see Haru holding back emotions trying to hold back, but he looked at me at replied, "I don't like you, you are just a poor defenseless girl who can't even raise her voice. I'll never marry you."

That hurt, even if he probably on his black side, he got up and stormed out. Without even asking you went after him, "Haru wait!" I pleaded, but that only made him go faster. I sped up and went after him, "Haru, please, wait!" I begged, "If you avoid him, he's going to-"  
"Just leave me alone you little brat!" he ordered. "I won't not until you come back!" I replied. "Fine then you will have a long night then won't you!" he yelled and ran faster. He climbed over the wall and I followed him and climbed over it. "H-Haru, stop acting like a little kid! Come on!" I ordered, but he had already disappeared. _He's going to get lost in there even if he is acting like an ass I have to help him!_ I thought. Then I ran into the woods yelling, "Haru! Get your ass back here! I don't care how pissed you are!"

Since it was pitch black outside you couldn't see anything, _man how much does it take to go outside while it is dark and go into the woods? _

The dead leafs beneath my feet crunched as I walked along, but it was like every 5 seconds I was cleaning them off. Then there was a howl, and little paws surrounded me. _Oh shit… I hope Haru is worth this. _I hoped. They began growling and I slowly back up against a tree and hurry up it. I went about half way and the wolfs were barking and jumping at the tree. _Oh isn't this just dandy? _

**Haru's P.O.V**

I walked into Shigure's house and everyone turned and looked at me. "Oh hello Haru, what brings you here?" smiled Torhu. "Bad decisions." I murmured. "What?" Yuki asked, "Hello Haru."

"Haru why are you bare foot and why are you cloths so dirty?" wondered Torhu. "I ran here, through the forest." I reported. "Were you running from someone?" Yuki asked. "The wolfs." Shigure murmured. Everyone turned around, "He was running from wolfs?" they laughed. "No, someone is hiding from them." He reported. "Haru followed you?"

"A girl, she was trying to make me come back to the dinning hall and I turned black, I ran and I ended up here." I informed. "Um where did you leave her exactly?" asked Yuki. "I don't know, last time I saw her, she was chasing after me once I entered the woods." I replied. "You idiot, what kind of guy leaves a girl. In the woods. At night!" yelled Kyo. "Since when do you care?" wondered Yuki. "I can care when I want to care you damn rat!" he yelled. I heard rain droplets drip down from the roof and pound on to the ground. "The weather report didn't say anything about rain." Reported Shigure.

**Grace's P.O.V**

_Rain, since when did anyone say it would rain today? Well I guess life isn't life without a few surprises here and there. _The wolfs eventually gave up a few minuets after the rain started and went to go find shelter. I gave a sigh of relief and started to go down then I heard a boyish voice yell, "GRACE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Then I recognized it, it was Momiji's, "MOMIJI?" I replied, running towards his voice. Finally I found him in a middle of a path, "Momiji, what on earth possessed you to come out here?" I asked. "I came to find you and Haru!" he reported and smiled. "Well, you found me, but I don't know where Haru is." I informed. "Oh he's probably at Yuki's house." He said. "Oh well, ok-"

I looked up and saw one of the tree branches falling, "Momiji look out!" I warned and pushed him out of the way. There was a loud thud and pain started in my ankle. "Momiji are you alright?" I asked. "Y-yes, are you alright?" he replied. "I've been ah- better." I informed. I sat up and started to left the branch off my foot, and asked, "Are we closer to the main house or are we closer to Yuki's house?" I wondered. "I think we are closer to Yuki's house." He replied. "Ok, ah, lets go then." I said and got up but on one foot, "Are you sure you can walk there, maybe you should stay here and I'll-"  
"No I- I can make it, just lead the way." I told him. He looked at me then back down and shrugged, then lead the way.

It had been only a few minutes when we started when Momiji started yawning and dozing off. "You must be tired, haven't been up this late have you? Here I'll carry you." I offer and started to pick him up. "N, no I'm fine, I can (Yawn) walk, besides your ankle is (yawn) injured." He said. "Come on sleepy head, your going to get no where if your tired." I said and picked him up. We were only a few more minutes away from the house when I heard people yelling, "Grace! Where are you?"

"I'm over here, stay where you are." I ordered. I kept walking and then stumbled upon a house, with people on the porch. "Grace." Smiled Yuki. Then Haru came out and spotted Momiji, and glared, "What did you do to him?"

"He was tired so I-"

"Why is he covered with dirt?"

"He- well we sort of fell-"  
"Why did Momiji come looking for you?"

"He was actually looking for both of us and-"

"Why did you come after to me?"

"Because if I didn't, who else would have and-"  
"Just go away, I don't want to see you anymore."  
"I can't."  
"Yes you can, you can walk and get back to the-"

"No she can't Haru, she sprained her ankle saving me." Informed Momiji, "You can put me down now."

I nodded and carefully put him down, "Go into the house and dry up, before you catch a cold." I ordered. He nodded and then went in side. "What about you?" Asked Haru. "I'm fine if I get a cold, not like you would care anyways, but if you want me to go to the main house so badly I'll do it."

"I don't care where you are." He replied. "Fine, see you then."

**Haru's P.O.V**

Becoming white again, I looked at Grace, her back was towards me and she was limping slowly to the main house. I stared at here for a few moments and then turned around, _don't look back, don't look back, don't look-_

I looked back and she had tripped and was getting up, I felt guilty so I said, "Wait, you don't have to walk there, you can stay."

She smiled and looked back, "That's sweet of you."

She slowly walked back to me and looked at me, "I don't care if you hate me, I don't hate you."

I looked down on her and took her hand and put her arm over my shoulder. "So why don't you ever object to anything anyone says?" I wondered. "After a while, you just learn to go along with what people are talking about and if you don't like what their saying just walk away or just tune them out." She replied. "I wonder what Akito will do when we get back to the main house." She wondered. "I don't know punish us most likely." I replied. Yuki came out, "I called Hatori, he said he'll be here in a little bit."

I helped her inside and put her on Yuki's bed. "Better?" I wondered. "Much." She replied. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." I reported, but she had seemed to doze off as soon as her head hit the pillow.

As I walked downstairs, Yuki looked at me, "What did you say to her while you were black?"

"Some things I probably shouldn't have." I replied. There was a knock at the door, Torhu went to open it and Hatori walked in, "Where is she?"

I pointed up and replied, "In Yuki's room, she dozed off."

He nodded and went upstairs.

**Hatori's P.O.V**

I went upstairs to check on Grace, as I looked into Yuki's room I saw curled up on his bed in her blue, muddied dress. She was asleep, clutching a pillow. I nudged her a litter bit and she opened her bright blue eyes a little, "Yeah Hatori, is it time to go school already?" she wondered. "No Grace, remembered Yuki called me." I reminded. "Oh right." She murmured and sat up. I took my stethoscope and put it on her chest, "Breath."

She did exactly as told and breathed deeply. "Ok, now lets look at your ankle."

She nodded and lifter dress enough to let me see her ankles. It was a little swollen and she had scratches on both her feet. "Looks like you scuffed both of your feet, wait here, I'll go get some bandages." I ordered, she just barely nodded and looked down.

When I went downstairs everyone looked at me, "How bad is it?" Haru asked. "Her ankle is a little swollen, and she has some cuts on both of her feet from walking bare foot in the woods." I informed. "Is she going to be alright?" worried Momiji. "She should be fine-,"

I ate my words as soon I heard a loud thump on the ground, I ran upstairs and saw Grace on the ground. "What happened?" asked Haru behind me. I rushed down over to her and felt her forehead, "She has a fever." I reported. "Did she get it while in the rain, while looking for Haru?" asked Yuki. "No, it seems she's had it for at least today." I replied. "She did seem a little off today in class…" reported Haru. I looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

"She tore up a note in front of the teacher without even thinking about it." He informed. "Well, that doesn't seem like her, she usually hesitates when ever giving things to anyone she doesn't know." I pointed out. "Yuki get me a wet cloth and some ice, I have some medicine in my bag."

He nodded and went to get one, and I leaned over and got my bag. I pulled out some medicine and put it on a dresser. Leaning over I picked up Grace, "Is there anywhere she can sleep, I can't bring her over to the main house in this condition."

Torhu nodded and led you to an empty room, "Here, I'll get some futons and a pillows for her."

I looked down at Graces face, it showed no emotions, she never did show any emotion, she didn't really want anyone to worry about what she thought. Her breathing was short and quick, and was sweating, as if she were running. "Here you are." Torhu reported and placed down a futon mat and a pillow, slowly I laid her down and pulled a blanket over her. Then Yuki came in, "Found come ice and got a wet cloth." He reported. He handed them to me and I placed them on her forehead. "This should do for now, I should get back to Akito, he is worried about her." I said. "Akito, worried, are you sure we're talking about the same Akito?" laughed Haru. "Yes, he does care about Grace." I informed getting up. "Caring? Is that a joke?" wondered Haru. "It's a long story-"  
Then Kyo asked, "Wait, how can you touch her, she isn't apart of the Zodiac."  
"Well, Akito let her." I informed. "I bandaged her ankle, it should be ok to walk on in about 3 weeks."

"Don't let her go to school tomorrow, she needs to rest."

Shigure nodded, "Goodbye Hari!"

I just left and went back to the main house.

**Grace's P.O.V in the morning…**

I woke up feeling better, but exhausted. Slowly I got up and went to the door, but someone beat me to it. I saw the face, it was Hatsuharu. "Uh, good morning?" he greeted. I waved, too tired to talk. "Feeling any better?" He wondered. I shook my hand, "You should be sleeping." He pointed out. Finally able to get words out, "Already awake." I said hoarsely. Then Yuki showed up, "Oh hello Grace are you feeling better today?" he wondered. I shrugged, leaning against the wall for support. "You should be-"  
"Already awake." I repeated. "Hatori said you shouldn't go to school today, he wanted you to get rest." Yuki restated. Knowing I always listen to Hatori, I breathed, "Fine, if Hatori said that."

I closed the door and went back to bed.

**Haru's P.O.V**

"Why does she only listen to Hatori?" I wondered. "Because, she probably was raised by him, remember most of the Sohma family doesn't knows who she is." Reminded Yuki. I shrugged. "So what drove you away last night, was it about her?" he asked. My face heated up, "Um… well… it's nothing you have to worry about."

I went downstairs and then went to school.

**Grace's P.O.V**

I woke up again feeling better then before and went downstairs seeing Shigure, "Oh hello Grace, how are you feeling?" he wondered. "Better I guess." I replied. As I went into the kitchen I looked in the fridge and took some of dinners leftovers and heated them up. When I sat down, Shigure was the table. "So how is it possible that nobody knew about you in the 8 years you've lived at the Sohma house?" He wondered. I shrugged, "I've seen a lot of Sohmas' that don't know me. I just watch and keep my distance."

"So have you seen Yuki or Kyo before?" He asked. "I've seen Yuki before, and I saw Kyo at the banquet once before." I nodded. "Where?"

That's when I began my story…

**Flash back…**

_I was allowed out of my room after dinner, so I brought some of my leftovers with me. I took some turns and went down some halls that I hadn't been down before and ended up in front of a closed door. Quietly I looked around hoping nobody would find me, and I knocked on the door. "Hello, is anyone in there?" I whispered. I cracked open the door to see a little kid with purple eyes look up, they were full of sadness and were scared. "W-what are you doing h-here?" he wondered. "I was walking around and found the door, what are you doing here." I retorted. "I-I was put down h-here b-by Akito." He replied. I was shocked, Akito did this to this poor boy? "Are you hungry?" _

_His stomach growled and he nodded. "Here, these are my leftovers, it not much, but at least it's something." I handed over my food. I looked around, there was no blankets or pillows for him. "Here, have my coat, the floor is very warm or comfy is it?" I handed it over. "Why are you giving this things to me?" He wondered. "Did Akito put you up to this?"_

"_No, but how long are you going to be in here?" I asked. "About 3 days." He replied. "How long have you been in here?"  
"This is my 1__st__ day," He replied. I smiled, "Then we're going to be friends now aren't we, I'll visit you everyday, I swear." _

"_B-but what if Akito finds-"_

"_I'll make sure nothing happens to you." I promised. "What's your name?"_

"_Yuki, Yuki Sohma." He informed. "What's yours?"_

_I looked down, "I don't, I don't really have one."_

"_How about Grace?" He offered. "Why?" I wondered. "Because, you're my saving grace." He smiled. I hugged him, "I love it, thank you." _

"_No Grace, it is I who should be thanking you." He hugged back. "Be brave Yuki." I ordered as I left and every meal for the next 2 days I saw him, and gave him food and some water._

**Back to the present…**

"You helped Yuki, how come he doesn't remember you?" He wondered. "Because it's been almost 8 years since that day, and I've changed and so has he, we've gone our separate ways, I don't blame him, but it was nice to see him smile, but it wasn't just a fake, I'm only smiling to make you feel better, it was a real, friendly, thankful smile." I replied. "What about Kyo?" He wondered. "I only bumped into him, he yelled at me and I apologized and left, nothing interesting." I informed. "So is that why you have no last name? Yuki only gave you a first name?" He wondered. "Well, partially, but I just never saw the reason for a last name, it just says who you belong to and who belongs with you, and I belong to no one." I replied. "Why didn't you tell Yuki when you 1st saw him?"  
"Because It was such a long time ago, and besides, what does it mean now?" I reported. "He lives with you, he has people to talk to, he is the most popular boy in school, he has everything that I wish I could have, so why bother him with the past when it has nothing to do with his present or future."  
"What are you two talking about?" wondered a loud voice outside. "Nothing." I muttered, an orange headed boy walked in, I looked over, "Hi Kyo." I greeted. "What is she still doing here?" He wondered. "I can't walk back to the main house without being seen, and I had a fever the other day so even if I did, Hatori would kill me before I could even take a step out of the house. "So what were you two talking about, I head that damn rat's name a lot of times." He reported. "The main question is why are you not in school?" I asked. "We released at normal time." Shouted Yuki from the porch. "Oh ok…" I muttered. "What was Kyo yelling about?" wondered Torhu following Yuki from behind. "I was just telling a story, and Kyo happened to here some of the comments that Shigure and I made." I replied. "What story, can you tell us?" Asked Torhu. I looked down and then at Shigure as if I was asking, _a little help here please. _Shigure smiled, "Oh sure, why doesn't Yuki tell it this time thought."

"How am I suppose to tell it, if I have no idea what it is about?" he pointed out. "Knew you forgot it, but I have a question for you thought." I replied. Yuki looked at me, "What did you do with that jacket I gave you?" I wondered. "Jacket?" He asked puzzled. "The ground was cold and neither was it comfy so I gave you my jacket." I reminded. After I said that it looked like he was in a daze, "I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." He replied. My spirits darkened, I was hoping he'd remember, but if he did he was hiding it. "It's ok, I didn't expect you to remember, I still have a memento to remember it though." I shrugged. "Oh you do, can we see it?" asked Torhu. Shigure piped in, "Well, it can't be show really, but it was given to her,"

Yuki smacked Shigure, "You perverted-"

"Yuki it wasn't like that, it was- it was… how do I put it?" I wondered. "Just spit it out already! We don't have all day!" Ordered Kyo. "Well Yuki you should remember it, you gave it to her after all." Smirked Shigure. "She was your saving _grace_."

"My saving grace… my saving grace, wait you were the one who gave me food those 3 days in my chamber?" He wondered. I nodded and looked down, "You've changed since then, now you have a lot of things now." I pointed out. I stood up and changed my position, I was leaning against the wall now. "Wait you know her?" Kyo wondered, "And you didn't tell us?!"  
"Well he didn't really know me, I just gave him some food and water during those days in the chamber didn't see ever again till now." I informed. "Why didn't you say you knew Yuki then?" Ordered Kyo. "Because it was almost 8 years ago, and things have changed, I didn't see it as important to mention, besides he has you guys now." I replied. "And he wasn't the only Sohma I helped out anyways."

"What?" They all wondered, "Who else have you helped."

"Oh no one, and don't tell Hatori or anyone I told you that story, I never told him it." I waved off. The phone rang and I hobbled over to it, "Sohma Residents."

"Yeah Hatori I'm fine." I replied. "No, I didn't go to school, Yuki said you didn't want me to. What you think I don't listen to you? Huh, when are you picking me up? Tomorrow, ok, see you then. What, oh sure put him on, yeah- uh huh, YOU'RE DOING WHAT? I coming home, NOW. I don't care what Hatori says Haru you're not seeing him without me there! Don't you dare, oh I'm going to- no I'm not waiting! I'm running there and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled. I turned around and everyone was looking at me. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to run." I apologized and walked out the door and no matter how much it hurt I ran to the main house. Hatori was on the way in a car and saw me, "What on earth possessed you to run on a sprained ankle Grace?!" he wondered. "A phone call." I stated. He looked at me and I hopped in the car. "Hurry." I ordered. As we made it in the main house I ran to Akito's room and opened the door to see Haru bracing for something. "Stop!" I ordered. Akito stopped and looked at me, "Grace."

"Haru, you out." I pointed. He looked at Akito and then Akito sighed and ordered, "You heard her _go_."

He hurried out of the room and left, I closed the door, "Why are you here, you should be at Shigure's." he wondered. "I got a message that couldn't be ignored." I said and keeled down in front of him. "Why did you stop my meeting with Hatsuharu?" He asked. "I had a feeling about what it was about and you should know it wasn't his fault."

"How should I know that." He wondered. "Because I'm the one who went after him, he is just the one who ran, he didn't want anyone to follow him and it was sort of my fault he ran anyways." I replied. "So if you want someone to punish, punish me."

He looked at me with conflicting emotions, and finally he stated, "Fine if you want to be punished, I'll punish you. You'll spend 48 hours in Yuki's old confinement room."

"Fine, do as you wish, just leave anyone I know out of it." I agreed. He laughed, "I've never seen anyone be so willing to be punished, they must be really important to you."

"They are, they are the one of the only people who make my life worth while." I replied. "Hatori, take her to the room." He ordered. Hatori's eyes widened and nodded, he stood up and took my hand, "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Hatori there is no reason to apologize, I was the one who started this and it must be me or ends it." I whispered back as he led me. When we entered the room I told Hatori, "Tell Haru to tell Yuki that I know what it feels like to be like him now and he might understand."

He nodded, "And also." I continued, "Tell them not to do anything stupid about my decision."

He smiled and then nodded, finally he closed the door and I was left in darkness. Then I felt around, and felt a cloth, a fuzzy, warm cloth that I lost. _Thank you for leaving this Yuki, now you're my saving grace._

**Hatsuharu's P.O.V**

I was in my room when Hatori gave me the news of what happened, "She's in Yuki's old chamber, she's going to be in there for the rest of tonight, the next 48 hours in there." He reported. Anger bubbled up inside of me, and I started to loose control, "I should be the one in there, I should be the one in that chamber, I should be the in her position not her!" I yelled. "Calm down Haru, she willing went, she wanted to protect everyone she cared about." He calmed, "She also had something she wanted me to tell you so you could tell Yuki."

"She knows what it was like to be him and not to be irrational about things when he hears about this." He finished. "She expects us not to over react, she's being starved and is in a dark place and alone! She has no one to comfort her." I objected. "Please Haru, she wouldn't want this, now go to sleep." He ordered. I opened my mouth to object but he turned off the lights and closed the door and I laid down. _Oh I'm so sorry Grace, please forgive me, I should've stopped you. _Finally I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but tossed and turned worried about Grace.

**Kyo's P.O.V**

I woke up and got ready for school, as I went downstairs everyone but me was up, "Good morning Kyo." Greeted Torhu. "Hey Torhu." I waved. As we ate breakfast and got out the door I wondered how Grace was doing, she left in such a hurry, I hope she got hom-

What am I thinking, that girl can take care of herself, besides I bet Hatori picked her up anyway and she is in bed sleeping in. As we entered the class, the teacher came in and our school day had started.

It was lunch time and we met up with Haru and Momiji, Haru looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and had something to say, meanwhile Momiji was his annoying bubbly self. "U-um I need to talk to Kyo and Yuki for a sec." He reported. "Ok, what is it." Yuki wondered. "In private." He continued. "Ok," said Yuki and followed Haru and I trailed behind. "Ok so what is it Haru?" I wondered. He hesitated, "Just say it you cow!" I ordered. "_GraceisinYuki'soldchamberandisgoingtobeintherefor48hours_!" He blabbered. "What Grace is where?" I wondered. "Grace is in Yuki's old chamber because…" He trailed. "What?" repeated Yuki dumb founded. "What did you just say, because of what?"

"Because she took the punishment of sort of running away and then made a deal with Akito, that he could do anything to her as long as he didn't involve us." He finished. "YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING, YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND DIDN'T BOTHER EVEN TRYING TO TALK HER OUT OF IT?!" I yelled. "She's in the old chamber, because of you!" Yuki repeated. "She also told Hatori to tell me to tell you something." He continued. "She now knows what it felt like to be trapped and alone, Yuki, and she doesn't want us to act stupidly because of her choice." He concluded. "She doesn't even want help?" Wondered Yuki. "Apparently not." Replied Haru. "Don't tell anyone else, I don't think she wanted everyone knowing." He pointed out. "How long is she staying there?" I wondered. Haru looked at me as if he were testing me, "Spit it out!" I ordered. "48 hours." He replied. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T STOP HER, I BET SHE HAS NEVER MISSED A MEAL OR BEEN PUNISHED AND NOW -"  
Yuki hit the back of my head, "Shut up you stupid cat, this is a school not the house!"

"Ow, oh you-"  
The bell rang and everyone went to the class, _man this is going to a very long 48 hours…_

**Time skippdy…**

**Hatori's P.O.V**

Tonight was the night I had to get Grace out of the room, as I walked through the hallways I prepared myself for what I may see. I stopped at the door I reached my hand out to open the door, but found myself knocking instead. There was a moment of silence and then a knocking noise telling me it was alright to come in. As I opened the door I saw Grace sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. Her body look lifeless and her skin was paler then ever. I nudged her to see if she was asleep or unconscious. She only moved her head and crack open her eyes a little to see who it was then closed them again. Knowing that she wasn't well enough to walk I picked her up bridal style and then walked out the door.

As I left the corridors I placed her in her room then went to go get an I.V of water. When I left I had put an I.V in her arm and had gone into the hallway, that's when I bumped into him. "Sorry Hatori, is she… is she alright?" Haru wondered. I nodded, "She'll be fine, she just needs some rest, and when she wakes up, she just needs some water and some food. His face softened a little, relaxing, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Can I see her?" He wondered. I nodded and went to my room.

**Haru's P.O.V**

When I entered Grace's room I saw that her skin shade was paler then normal and her lips were cracked. Her brown, red hair looked like a birds nest. I sat knelt down on my knees and put my hands on her hands. They were warm surprisingly, and a few seconds after I had touched them they gripped on to me. I looked up to see Grace's eyes barely open, she grinned, but couldn't smile, I took my other hand and grazed her face, it was soft, but cold, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Time Skippdy….**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

As I went home I saw Haru waiting for me, he was leaning against one of the posts on the house. "Hello Haru, I heard from Momiji you didn't come to school today." I reported. "I had more important things to do." He replied. "Grace got let out last night." He stated softly. "Is she alright?" I wondered. "Better then I thought she was going to be, Hatori said that she just needed some rest and when she wakes up she needs some water and food." He informed. "How did she look?" I just asked out of curiosity. "Her hair was frail, and she was paler then normal. She looked limp, and she couldn't talk, all she could do was barely open her eyes and slowly move her head to look at me, but she fell asleep after a few seconds though." He replied, listing off things. "Sounds like she went through hell down there." I murmured. "When is she coming back to school?"

"When Hatori says she can." He replied. "Does Momiji know yet?" I asked. "No, hopefully she'll get better before Momiji notices her absence." He reported. Kyo ran up and asked Haru, "How's Grace, is she alright? Akito didn't hurt her did he?"

"She'll be fine, and as far as I know Akito hasn't seen or talked to her since he sent her down there." Haru summarize. "When is she-"

"As soon as Hatori says she ok." He replied. Haru and I looked at Kyo with strange looks on our faces, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyo ordered. "Nothing you stupid cat." I muttered. "Where's Miss Honda?"

"She's went to work." He replied. As we went inside Shigure looked at us, "What's got you three down, is it that Grace hasn't gone to school with you guys for a few days." He wondered. _If only he knew._ I thought. Then the phone rang and we looked at it for a few seconds, then Shigure went to pick it up, "Hello?" He greeted. "Oh hello Grace, yes they're here, oh ok, Haru she wants to talk to you."

Shigure handed the phone off to Haru and he stated, "Hello Grace, yes I'm fine, no I wasn't called in to meet him again. H- how are you feeling? Well that's nice, what? Oh Shigure, Hatori wants to speak with you."

"Oh hello Hari! Of course what do you need… of course Grace can stay with us for a little while, she can stay with us for as long as she wants, but can I ask why, doesn't she have a room at the main house? Why won't she let you tell me? Oh alright, when is she coming over? On the weekend, ok, see you later Hari." Shigure said and hung up. "Good news everyone, Grace is going to stay with us for a little while!"

"How long is a little while?" Wondered Kyo. "Hatori said as long as she needs."

I smiled, "Well why don't we prepare for her arrival?"

"Of course, Yuki, Kyo, set up the extra room for Grace will you?" Replied Shigure, "Why-" Kyo started to complain, "Stop whining you stupid cat, after what she has been through this is the least we could do." I muttered the last part under my breath. "Fine." He said through his teeth and went to go set up the room with me reluctantly.

**Time Skippdy**

I sat down at the dining table waiting for dinner when there was a knock at the door, "That must be Grace, I'll get it."

As I opened the door I saw Grace side by side with Hatori, "Hello Grace, Hatori." I greeted. "Hey Yuki." She replied. "Oh so Grace is here?" Pointed out Shigure. "Hey Shigure." She waved as she looked at Hatori and hugged him. "Thanks for taking care of me Hatori."

Shocked, he looked down at her, "This won't be the last time we meet." He replied. "Yeah I know."

Hatori ruffled her hair and said, "Bye Grace."

"See you later, Hatori." She smiled, which seemed to just make the room brighter and lift the spirits of everyone around.

"May I take your bags?" I wondered. She nodded, "Thanks."

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." I ushered as she walked inside. "So where's the cat?" She wondered. I looked at her, "You know our-"  
"I thought I told you Yuki, many Sohmas' may not know me, but I know them. I watch from a safe distance, I know many Zodiac members, but they just don't know me. Like I know Shigure is the dog, you're the rat, Kyo's the cat, Momiji is the bunny, and Hatsuharu is the cow or ox of the zodiac." She informed. "Did Hatori tell you that or did you figure it out." I wondered. "A little bit of both." She replied. "I have a question for you Yuki."

"What is it Grace?" I asked. "Do ever wish you weren't a Sohma?" She wondered. "To be honest sometimes I do." I said truthfully. "You shouldn't hate you family for a curse, sometimes people think curses are all the times bad but sometimes what they lack in one thing, they make up for in another. Yes you can't touch girls without turning into a rat but you still have other people who care for you. You have other people to relate you, and people you can lean on for support, and you have a punching bag they you can relieve all your angers and stresses on. Maybe being a Sohma isn't such a bad thing, maybe it's the curse that helps you be a family, no matter how far apart or how different you are." She ranted. Those words stuck with me, did she think that being a Sohma was good and she experienced the meaning of being hurt by Akito, she wasn't apart of the Sohma family so how could she still forgive him. "Because he was my only light in the darkness of my past." She replied as if she read my mind. "Yes I was angry with Akito, but sometimes you just need to learn to forgive and forget, but always remember the important things."

We stopped at the door to her room and she thanked me, as I went downstairs I Torhu asked me, "Grace is here, is she coming down for dinner?"

"I don't know Miss Honda, maybe." I informed. "I already had dinner at the main house, but I'll join you if you want." A voice replied behind me, "Oh Grace, we would love for you to join us!" Smiled Torhu, Grace nodded and sat down. As dinner was served Kyo joined us and complained, "What leeks?! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just shut up you stupid cat." I glared, "You know I hate leeks so why do you serve them?" He continued. "I don't care if you hate leeks, you can live with it for one night." I retorted. "Fine how about we go right now and I'll knock you damn rat on your tail once and for all!" He offered. "You stupid cat, why can't you learn that you'll never beat-"  
"Can you two just shut up for dinner, Kyo stop nagging Yuki on, Yuki stop edging Kyo on, I know you two hate each other but can't you just be friends for the meals we share together, I mean seriously even I hate people so much that even when they speak I feel like hitting them, but I don't make it noticeable, so Kyo is you hate leeks that much I'll make some rice balls for you and be done with it, and don't you dare complain about that." Grace spoke up, and went to the kitchen to start making something. "You stupid cat, why-"

"You're the one who-"

"What are you talking about you are the one who over reacts about the little things."

"Yeah well you're the rat that keeps nagging me on about those little things!"

"You're the one who starts it!" I continued, "Boy's, boy's, stop acting like you're 5 for once and act like your real age." Grace interrupted. "How did you get in here?" Kyo wondered. "I… came in through the door, oh here are your rice balls." She pointed out, "How could we not hear you?" Shigure asked. "I'm a quiet person." She replied and went up stairs and went to bed.

**Time Skippdy…**

**Grace's P.O.V**

I was with Torhu after we left school and met up with her friends' Hana and Uo. I looked around, and saw nothing, "Um, Torhu I think you forgot something in class."

"Oh, oh my I forgot something, thanks Grace!" She thanked and ran back to school. "Hey Uo, Hana." I waved. "Hey Grace, so what are you going to do for new years?" She wondered. I paused and looked down, "Oh, I… I uh, I don't think I'm doing anything this year, I wasn't invited to that New Years party by one of the students so, I guess I'll just stay home."

"Why?" Asked Uo. "Well, I guess I just never really celebrated it, I was always in my room, and the one time someone offered to stay with me, but I didn't want them to stay behind so I told them to go. I guess you might say this is my first New Year's that I get to be out of my room and somewhere else." I replied. "But don't you live with the Sohma's and Torhu? Isn't she staying?" Uo wondered. "I wouldn't want her to, besides she said she was invited and I would feel bad if I made her stay behind with me. She should be with her friends, not babysitting a little girl like me." I shook my head. "What about the prince and orange top?" They asked. "Going back to their estate to celebrate with their family, and I don't mind, they should go, I don't really have a family or friends to hang out with on these types of days so I shouldn't be a burden and make them miss out of things they should be going to." I insisted. I looked over and saw Torhu being stopped by a group of bratty girls, "Excuse me for a moment." I said and went over to Torhu. "Excuse me is there a problem here ladies?"

"Oh its just the cross dresser!" They sighed. I glared, "Excuse me, what did you just call me?"

"A cross dresser, you dress like a boy, and you act like one-"  
"Listen to me, you little brat, I don't care what you think, this is just a stupid uniform, and if you don't want to get those ugly faces bruised I suggest leave now." I ordered. "L-like we're scared of you, y-you wouldn't p-possibly hurt someone on school grounds?" Their leader stammered, "Rules, you think rules are going to save you? I don't think rules as life, I think of them as guidelines, they don't command me, much like you don't command me." I informed. "W-we're not scared o-of y-you." They step back. "I know who you are and what you are apart of, and let me tell you something, nobody gets to Yuki or his friends without going through me first. I'm not his girlfriend of anything like that, but let me just tell you something, _if you dare lay a hand on one of his friends' I'll personally deal with you and you won't be able to sit for a month." _ I warned. They ran away after hearing that, and looked at Torhu, who was wide eyed, "Are you ok Torhu? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"N-no I'm fine, I just didn't know you could say things like that." She waved off. I smiled, "Good, bye." I replied and left the school grounds.

**Time Skippdy…**

"Hey Torhu, nice dress." I commented. "Thanks Grace, but why aren't you going to the party?" She wondered. "Um, just wasn't in the mood for one, but I heard Uo and Hanna are going, so at least you won't be alone." I reported. "I still feel bad about leaving you alone in this house, are you sure-"Yes, go, please just be with your friends for me." I pleaded. "But aren't you my friend?" She asked. I sighed, "Yes Torhu, but from one friend to another, go to that party with Uo and Hana, I'll be fine, I promise." I assured. She finally gave in and said, "Fine I'll go!"

"Thank you, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" I wondered. "Yes but Kyo and Yuki refuse to go." Complained Shigure. "Yuki, Kyo, get off your lazy asses and go to the main house." I ordered. "It's the one time that you are with the whole family, you need to be there."

"Why should I, it's not like-"  
"Kyo, just go, be miserable and complain to Yuki for the whole celebration if you want, just go." I commanded. "But won't you be alone?" They stated. "I can last a day without you guys, it's not going to kill me." I assured. "Please just go, you have family and friends to be with, and they are expecting you to be there. I can last a day with out you guys."

Yuki and Kyo looked down, "Well if you say it like that…" they muttered. A few minutes later they all headed out the door and I followed them, they waved goodbye and I waved back with a smile plastered on my face, as soon as they turned around and went their separate ways, my smile washed away and I looked down and slowly walked in and sat down on, _good they all went to their friends and families. I'm glad they get the right to do that still, I'm always just alone, forever just placed away from others and when people tried to get close I have to push them away, other wise they get hurt and it is all my fault. _By now tears were streaming down my face, but I was used to it, this always happened, I had locked away so many emotions that when everyone was gone they just came out, and I couldn't stop them.

**Yuki's P.O.V**

As we walked to the main house we started talking, "I wonder why Grace was trying to push us out." Wondered Kyo, "Maybe she was sick and tired you two fight she wanted to have some time to herself." Suggested Shigure. "You know she is constantly tripping over things, and she almost fell down the stairs the other day if I didn't catch her." I reported. "And they stove almost caught on fire because she was dozing off again." Muttered Kyo. "Anyways if there was a way to choke on rice I bet she could find a way to do it."

"Don't you dare even joke about that." I hissed. "You know I heard there was a string of robberies in the newspaper, and they carried weapons and stuff." Informed Shigure. "Oh lord if a robber came into the house Grace wouldn't even put up a fight, she would let him shoot her!" I worried. "She'd probably try and make a deal with him and then he'd laugh at her and throw her across the room!" Kyo added and becoming more and more worried we accidentally walked on to the street. "You know people die from walking on the streets." Commented a voice. We both looked up and saw Hana, "Hey Hana aren't you suppose to be with Torhu and Uo?" I asked. "I decided to make a stop before I go to the party, so how did Grace react when you left?" She wondered. "She was pushing us out of the house like she needed us out of the house-"

"And she smiled and just waved us goodbye." Added Kyo. "I knew something like that would happen you know this would be the 1st time that she actually got to be out of her room during New Years." She informed. "And she is alone, she thinks that people should be with their family and friends, but yet she doesn't have any. She thinks that if her friends are happy she should be happy, but I bet just always being alone and with no one to be with her has taken it's toll. She puts a smile on her face to make others think she is fine and happy but I bet she's just broken and sad on the inside. Do you think being constantly left behind hasn't affected her yet?" She finished. Kyo and I started heading in the other direction, and Shigure called, "Hey where do you think you two are going!"

"I'M GOING HOME!" We both stated and ran back to the house.

As we ran to the house I said, "I can't believe that I didn't notice it before."  
"How the hell was I suppose to know that she was always alone, she looked so damn happy about it!" Ranted Kyo. "She's always telling us that she's fine and she okay, then being left behind means nothing, but we bother know that there's nobody on earth who would live that way!" We both said as we entered the house we saw Grace sitting in the corner with her hand covering her eyes and tears streaming down her face. She looked up, she opened her mouth to say something but it would come out, but she just sat there and looked down with her head laying in her arms. We both sat down next to her, "W-we need to watch the first sunrise." I reported. "And c-can we have s-some of the soba noodles?" Wondered Kyo. Finally she spoke up but instead of her normal soft and gentle voice, it was horse and low, "W-why did you come back?"

"Y-you need needed us more then our family." I replied. Her head leaned on my shoulder and she whispered, "Thank you Yuki and Kyo."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

After Grace made some soba noodles they all ate them and then went on the roof to watch the first sun rise. And for once Kyo and Yuki weren't fighting, they sat next to Grace with out a complaint and looked at the sun rising from behind the mountain. _You know new years wasn't that bad this time_, thought Yuki. _For once me and that rat can agree on something that we aside our differences on, _thought Kyo. _But maybe all I wanted for this new year was… _Trailed Yuki. _Maybe all I really wanted this year was… _though Kyo. _Was to be with her._ They both agreed. "It's a pretty sunrise don't you think." Smiled Grace, "Yes it is quite amazing." Replied Yuki. "Make a wish." Grace reminded. They all thought of their wishes as the sun rose up on the newly lit sky, the new year had started, a new day had come, but what will these new days bring to us?

**A/N: Finally done, yeah told you I can write long stories, and this took me awhile to write and I finally found a stopping point. Sort of in time for new years I guess... Anyways yeah hope you like it, and some things aren't perfect I know. So review if you want- Cupcakekiller12**


End file.
